Can Kyoko Love Ren?
by Jasy-Rino415
Summary: Hi guys, A lot of you are leaving reviews thanks for that. But to answer some statements that have been been popping up. This story is not a continuation from the manga or the anime this is just a story that i made up there will be changes like characters and such. but that is the way i wrote it sorry if you don't like it but i won't change it. im sorry if this makes u stop reading
1. Chapter 1

Can Kyoko love Ren?

Love is it good? Is it bad? Or can it be both? Kyoko thought to herself. What would it be like to be someone who can be anything he/she wants without being judge? Kyoko was an actress saying that she has only started but she is getting there, to where she wants to be. There have been some bumps along the way but she got through them with a little help. Kyoko is a person who has locked her heart to everyone else so she can't be hurt again. In the past three years Kyoko has went through a lot and she hasn't been able to fix them without the help of Rem. Usually Kyoko was tuff and can do stuff by herself but ever since she meet Rem she hasn't been able to do that. She the one that has locks on her heart to keep it close but as time goes past they are starting to unlock one by one…

Kyoko always tries to put the locks back on but it was starting to get harder and harder. Kyoko is a bit scared of Rem she doesn't know what he is thinking. But that isn't what scares her the most what scares her is that Rem can read her like a book he knows when she is angry, upset, annoyed, happy, excited and so many other emotions. Kyoko knows what she feels for Rem and that scares her a lot because she has felt it before and she doesn't want to feel like that again… or does she?

It was a usual morning and Kyoko had a new filming to do so she got up, got a shower, put her make up on, brushed her jet black hair and put her clothes on she always wore jeans and a top but the filming was girly, and romantic. It is about a person that can't love but she ends up falling in love for her senior in school. Kyoko got the lead but she doesn't know who the character is she is falling in love with. She knew it would be hard to act this one out but she is always ready for a challenge. So she got ready and left to get to the studio she drove a red BMW it was her favourite cause the of the colour, her favourite colour was red.

Finally she arrived at the studio but then she seen a car that was familiar to her a Jaguar-C-X75. It was the same car Rem owned. She ran into the studio and there he was standing there looking amazing he saw her and walking over to her "good morning, it looks like you got a lead role very good".

Kyoko looked at him she knew what was happening and she knew that this was going to be a challenge but now it is going to be even harder if he was the character she was meant to fall in love with, because that meant she would have to try harder to keep the locks in place.

She had to act professional so she can live her dream and become a proper actress. So, she slowly looked at the list of people that were going to help make the movie and there her name was the lead role and the male lead role was Rem. *shit*.

She thought as she said, this is going to be a storm. She sighed and Rem came up to her and said, "Kyoko are you feeling ok"?

"huh"?

She looked up at him and replied, "what do you mean"?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guy's! It's Jasy here. I am sorry about the problems with this story if this doesn't work I will have to upload the story onto another account.

Once she looked up into his eyes she regretted it as she felt her heart skip a beat. She seen the concern he had, and she was happy that he was worried about her but at the same time she felt guilty as it wasn't right Ren was her respected senior a man that was so far up that she would need a rocket to get to him. As she continued to think this Ren didn't move from looking at her, so he cleared his throat this made Kyoko jump and Ren laughed once he seen her reaction she could feel her cheeks heat up, so she put a bit of distance between her and Ren and replied, "I'm fine thanks".

He didn't look convinced and to be honest Kyoko didn't feel too good. "maybe I have a cold."

As she thought this Ren called to her on ahead, "well let's get going got the new script to learn".

Kyoko smiled and nodded as she replied, "yes we do don't we".

*no matter what I must not fall in love with him*.

As Kyoko thought this she made her way into the building there she seen Jessica, she works as a manager to one of the actors that work with them. Jessica came running up to Kyoko and hugged her tightly, "oaf".

She may look weak, but she could crush anyone like a bug if she wanted and right now she was crushing Kyoko. "J, Jessica c, can't breathe".

Once Kyoko said this Jessica let go and said, "congrats on getting a lead role Kyoko"!

Kyoko rubbed her arm and replied, "how did you know"?

Jessica smiled and said in a happy voice, "oh please don't forget I got my resources".

Kyoko smiled at her and replied, "I wouldn't be able to you remind me of them all the time".

They both laughed then Ren came up and whispered in Kyoko ear, "sorry to bother you. But we need to get going."

Kyoko jumped and said, "uh, I better get going."

Jessica had a knowing smile and replied, "ok see you later."

As Kyoko left she looked over he shoulder and seen Jessica giving a knowing look. She quickened her pace to catch up to Ren. Once they reached the president's office they knocked the door and heard a voice saying, "come in."

They both entered and seen the president, sitting on his usual chair smiling at the both of them as he said, "Kyoko, Ren congrats on getting the role for this."

He held out his hand and both Kyoko and Ren shook his hand saying their thanks. But something wasn't right. He was up to something and Kyoko had a bad feeling that she didn't want to know. Ren must have sensed something as well as he said, "you are planning something. What is it?"

The president smiled and said, "as usual you are correct."

Kyoko cringed as she said, "does it have anything to do with the film"?

The president smiled again as he replied, "it actually does".

Kyoko felt like crying as she looked away and thought, *fuck. What is he up to?*

Kyoko was always cautious around the president, the reason being is because he is one of the few people that knew her feelings for Ren. How he found out she will never know.

She then heard Ren clear his throat as he said, "well are you going to tell us or not."

The president smiled and said, "ok, ok well being the president of this company I have decided a stipulation for you both."

Both Kyoko and Ren looked at each other confused, so the president continued, "I figured sense you both are detected to your acting I have made it so that you both need to pretend date during the film making."

Kyoko was so shocked she couldn't even speak. She felt very light headed and said, "I need to sit down."

Ren helped her with a worried look then said, "what kind of stipulation is that?"

The president shrugged and replied, "people all over the world love you both. They know both of you are going to be the lead roles in the film and they want it to look real."

This time it as Kyoko's turn as she stood up and said, "it will look real. I don't see the point of this?"

Her legs were shaking, and she sat down with her head in her hands and said, "it's worse than I thought."

The presidents then said, "well its either this or you don't get the role?"

Kyoko looked up shocked and seen an envelop with her name on it. She knew it was the script she stood up and snatched the script as she said, "fine".

She started to walk away when the president called out to her, "Kyoko stay for a while. I need to talk to you."

She turned around again and said, "ok."

The president looked at Ren and said, "you are free to go."

Ren grabbed his envelop with the script and bowed then he gave me a look I seen before, he was worried of what was to come. Honestly so was she but she just smiled, and he was gone. She looked back at the president and said, "what the hell are you thinking?"

The president shrugged her off as she shouted, "this will help you move on."

That pissed her off as she shouted, "you know what happened in my past and you know how I feel about Ren, yet you are making me go through this!"

The president looked at her and said, "come with me."

They both walked over to a portrait of a beautiful woman. The president had a sad aura about him as he said, "this was my first love, Paula. She was my high school crush, then my wife but she passed away not long after."

Kyoko felt the presidents pain as she looked at him, then he continued, "then I meet Tracey if I didn't meet her I don't think I would be here. But I am and now I have my very beautiful daughter Maria."

Kyoko knew Maria. She was a young, bright, and beautiful girl. The presidents then looked Kyoko in the eyes and said, "if I never meet Tracey. Maria would never be born. I wouldn't be having the life I do I was given a second chance and I held onto it with both hands. And you Kyoko are being given a second chance, but you are letting the past block your way."

Kyoko looked away and said, "that may be true. This might be a second chance but what if he finds out the truth about my past."

The president pulled Kyoko close and hugged her as he said, "Kyoko, I think of you as my own daughter and I can say that Ren isn't all good himself and he wouldn't run for that reason."

She smiled and replied, "I guess we will find out. Also, you know you can't hid things from me so spill it."

He looked surprised then went to his desk and pulled out two keys. Kyoko's blood went cold then the president said, "these are keys to an apartment. It should be big enough."

Kyoko looked at the keys and said, "I have an apartment."

The president cringed as he replied, "not for two people…"

She was about to say what but then it hit her and shouted, "we have to live together!"

The president put his hands up and said, "its just until the film is done."

She was furious as she shouted, "you seriously suck, and I almost believed that you thought of me as a daughter!"

The president looked at me as he said, "I do Kyoko. I mean it."

Kyoko laughed and said, "if you really did you wouldn't put me and Ren in the same apartment."

The president then said sternly, "listen, I am doing this because I think of you as a daughter. If you keep this up, you will break."

Kyoko wanted to argue but deep in her heart she knew he was right. So, she snatched the keys and said, "I really hate you sometimes."

He smiled and said, "it's part of my charm."

She snorted and pushed the door open so strongly it hit the wall and closed with a bang. Kyoko took a deep breath, but it didn't calm her down she looked forward and seen the last person on earth she wanted to see. Marco. *Shit*.

Ever sense Kyoko started working as an actress Macro has been her number one creepy stalker. Marco seen Kyoko and started to head towards her, so she walked the other way but then she seen Ren. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she knew it was Macro closing in. She looked around panicked, but it was either run into Ren or Marco. She would rather nether but Marco was worse than Ren, so she started walking quickly towards him glancing back some times. Then she heard Marco shout, "Kyoko why are you running away?"

She sped up and said, "go away Marco! Stop following me!"

Just as she was about to get near Ren, Marco grabbed her shoulder. She tried to get him to let her go but he didn't. Panicked she looked around then suddenly Marco's hand was no longer on her shoulder. As she heard, Marco say in a painful voice, "hey that hurts. Oh! Let me go."

Kyoko turned around and her breath caught in her throat. As she seen the scene before her. Ren had Marco in an arm lock and he looked furious.

Ren looked at Marco with a stern look and said, "don't come near Kyoko again. If you do you will regret it."

Marco looked surprised like he didn't know I knew Ren, but then he looked at Ren and opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he meet Ren's eyes Marco then nodded and Ren let him go and Marco ran off.

Kyoko let out a deep breath then turned her gaze to Ren and he was looking at her. She went closer and said, "thank you."

He looked at her and said, "I'm glad, your okay. But who was he?"

Kyoko cringed as she looked away not really sure what to say. But Ren put his hand at her chin and tilted it up. Making Kyoko looked at him. She was looking him in the eyes but averted her eyes as she said, "fine, you will find out soon anyway."

He didn't reply to her remark and lowered his hand. Kyoko then sighed as she said, "his name is Marco. He is an actor as you could probably tell. As for everything that just happened. I'm sorry you got involved I have been trying to avoid it, but I guess I can't anymore."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around herself then continued, "Marco has been stalking me you could say. Luckily its only at work but this is the first he came after me. When I walked away. I guess he is getting more persistent".

Ren kept quiet and Kyoko looked up at him, but he looked angry, so he did but she continued as she said, "he has been my fan I guess but he is the annoying type."

Ren finally nodded and replied, "so, he is the annoying stalker type. Yet he himself is an actor that knows the stress and such."

Kyoko nodded and Ren said, "we can talk about this later the president text me saying you had to tell me something important about the film we are doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko saw red and was about to go to the presidents, but Ren stopped her and said, "ok I guess it isn't good if you reacted like that."

Kyoko stopped and took a couple of deep breaths and replied, "he just wants me to kill him."

Ren looked at me confused so Kyoko looked away not wanting him to see her face. *what the hell am I going to do*? she thought.

Ren tapped her shoulder and she spun round and said, "What is it Kyoko"?

Kyoko took a deep breath and said, "the boss told me another condition about the movie".

Ren looked suspicious and said, "ok and" …

Kyoko looked away and looked down. Then Ren grabbed her chin and made her look at him but she averted her eyes again then Ren said, "Kyoko if it is also about a film you need to tell me".

That was it she was fed up with people telling her what she needed to do so she grabbed the key that was in her pocket and said, "the boss said you have to live here for a while".

She handed him the key and walked away not looking back. So, she didn't have anything else to do today so she went home and started to pack. She looked out the window and said, "what the hell am I going to do"?

She looked at the stone she was given years ago by the boy at the garden and remembered what she was like back then. Kyoko shook her head and whispered, "no I won't be like that anymore".

She looked at her room and sighed as she got her stuff and walked out of her house. She put her stuff into the boot of the car and closed it suddenly the elderly couple that lived next to her and said, "oh hello Kyoko".

Kyoko turned with a bright smile and said, "hello Mr and Mrs Kitazawa".

The elderly couple were the first people that came to welcome her they made her some buns and put them into a lovely basket and ever since Kyoko always talked to them and sometimes they would hold tea parties. But that won't happen anymore until the movie is over. Kyoko started getting a bit sad, but she didn't want to worry them. She then said, "how have you both been"?

They smiled, and Mrs Kitazawa said, "oh we are doing fine and the soda you baked was lovely so it was thank you for sharing it with us".

Kyoko smiled and said, "if you would like I can make it again for you maybe add something into it if you want".

Mrs Kitazawa's face brightened as she smiled widely and said, "oh really I can't wait".

Mr Kitazawa was quiet until he said, "Kyoko what's with the suitcase"?

Kyoko flinched and sighed as she said, "I got a main role in a movie" …

Before Kyoko could finish Mr and Mrs Kitazawa hugged her tightly as they shouted, "congratulations"!

Kyoko smiled and hugged them back after all they were close like family. Once they let her go she answered Mr Kitazawa by saying, "I have the suitcase because I have to live with the other main role. He is the person I was talking to you about".

Kyoko looked up and she the understanding expressions they had but she continued, "in order for me to be in the movie I have to live with him and we have to pretend to be dating or we won't be able to do the movie".

Mrs Kitazawa laughed, and Kyoko looked at her surprised after she laughed Mrs Kitazawa replied, "this might be a good opportunity for you Kyoko. After all you like this man even if you don't want to trust me I know all about it".

She smiled at Kyoko then at her husband who nodded his head and said, "she is right Kyoko. You might not want to get hurt again from whatever happened in your past, but we cannot decide who we want to love and who we don't want to love".

Kyoko knew they were right but didn't want to admit it. She then hugged them and said, "I will come by often to see you both".

They pat her back and said, "be careful Kyoko and relax you will be fine".

She smiled but didn't say what she wanted to. So, she hugged them one last time then got her stuff into the car then looked back as she remembered they didn't drive and said, "Um Mr and Mrs Kitazawa if you want I can give you a ride to where you need to go".

They looked surprised and smiled and said, "thank you Kyoko".

I smiled back and got out of my car ass I opened the passenger door and said, "you are always looking after me, so this is fine".

They didn't reply but got into the car saying thank you. Kyoko closed the car door and got into the driver's seat. They told her where they were going, and Kyoko didn't really understand they were going to a house looking but Kyoko kept quiet about it because she didn't want what she was suspecting to be true.

She stopped the car and put on her best smile and said, "please take care and I will try to see you as soon as I can".

They nodded and smiled. They both said the same and Kyoko smiled for real and said, "see you".

They both said bye and turned. Kyoko then drove down the street she had to do two more things before she went to the apartment where Ren will be waiting. She held her breath after that thought and said, "I wonder if the boss told him that I was staying there too".

Kyoko sighed and pulled up to a orphanage that she visited and looked after the children there she beeped the horn then turned her car off and then she heard footsteps. She couldn't help herself as she smiled then seen all the children then all ran at her and said, "Kyoko you made it".

She smiled and replied, "of course I wouldn't miss it".

Today the orphanage was doing a performance to fund raise. Kyoko said she would give them the money, but the orphanage wouldn't allow her saying it would ruin her image, but she didn't believe it. There was something off with the person that run the orphanage Kyoko gave the orphanage toys, money and bought clothes for the children but after a while she would she them disappear again. She heard the children and they started to sing Kyoko stayed in the back, so she wanted cause a stir but then she noticed that a girl named Sofia wasn't there. Kyoko and Sofia were very close she noticed that all the staff would be watching the performance, so she decided to see where the money and everything else she was giving to the orphanage was going. She walked into a dark room and seen a box it looked empty, so she was about to leave when it moved. She went closer and knocked on it, it was a secret knock that Kyoko and Sofia made. She waited a while then heard the knock she ripped the lid off and sure enough Sofia was there crying Kyoko grabbed her as her tears started to fall as she said, "what were you doing in there"?

Sofia was shaking and holding onto Kyoko tightly as she said, "the, the master put me in there because I fell in the hall".

Kyoko shook with anger as she said, "how long have you been in there"?

Sofia then said, "I fell this morning around 9am".

Kyoko held her tightly it was now 7pm. She felt Sofia shaking still then Kyoko looked at her in the eyes and said, "listen Sofia I need you to go back in there".

Sofia looked at her shocked and scared, but Kyoko shook her head and said, "trust me".

Sofia nodded and said, "I love you Kyoko".

Kyoko's heart broke and promised herself that she would even break a speeding law at that moment. She hugged her and said, "I love you too Sofia".

After hugging briefly Sofia went back into the box. Kyoko could see red, so she left quickly and speed to the apartment and opened the door. Sure, enough Ren was there who was on his feet and running towards her. As he said, "Kyoko! What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

Kyoko couldn't breath all she could see was Sofia crying and holding her tightly shaking as she said, "I, I, I'm"…

Kyoko couldn't finish but then felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and Ren looked at her in the eyes and said, "Kyoko calm down and tell me what's wrong".

Ren was right her being like this was no good for anyone. She took a couple of breaths then looked Ren in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry but I need your help the orphanage the children, Sofia".

Kyoko felt her tears well up, so she covered her face and the tears started Ren hugged her and said, "I will help you so calm down".

Kyoko was shaking but, in that moment, she didn't care as she said, "I know you are wondering why I am here? Or how I found you, but I will fill you in. right now I need your help even if it is support I don't care".

Kyoko didn't care how she sounded at that moment she needed Ren to help her in anyway. Ren looked at Kyoko and said, "Ok let's go you can fill me in about the orphanage".

At that moment Kyoko felt rage again and took a step away from Ren he tried to reach out to her, but she shouted, "don't all I see is red I am so angry about what happened to Sofia that I".

She wasn't able to finish cause she seen the time it was almost time for the concert to end and she had a bad feeling. She ran out and Ren was hot on her heels. She got in her car as did he and she filled him in about the orphanage what she was doing and what she saw today. Ren's hands were in fist and she gently put her hand on top of his as she said, "I know how you feel. More probably but we cannot do anything to ruin our careers I don't mind putting these monsters in their place, but I know how much they like you and not seeing you on TV will hurt them. I also cannot let you do this, I know I shouldn't have gotten you into this, but I didn't know who else to go to".

Kyoko was about to lift her hand feeling a bit guilty, but a hand was on top of hers she glanced over at Ren who was now looking at her more calmly as he said, "I'm sorry I got so hot headed. But I am glad you came to me for help even though I don't know how you knew where the apartment was".

Kyoko cringed but let it go soon enough the orphanage came into view and it was obvious that the concert was over it was quiet. she got out of the car but then she heard a scream and she shouted, "Sofia"!

She started running not looking back to see if Ren was behind her she didn't care. She ran to the master's office and there she seen the master with a hand full of Sofia's hair and to hit her. It was clear that he already hit her, and Kyoko see red she shouted, "let her go now"!

The master looked at Kyoko shocked and let go of Sofia's hair as soon as he did Sofia came running towards me saying, "Kyoko"!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko lifted her holding her tightly then set her down as she looked at the master and said, "you think it is ok to put a child in a box then grab her hair and beat her"!

The master cringed then said, "she was bad".

Kyoko gave him a death stare and started walking towards him as she said, "so falling over is doing something bad is it"?

The master went pale and before Kyoko could do anything she felt many people around her. But there wasn't anyone not until she looked down. All the children from the orphanage were around her legs holding her back she looked at them surprised and said, "what are all of you doing"?

Cameron a boy that she thinks has a crush on Sofia said, "if you hit him you won't be on TV and won't be able to do the movie with Mr Ren".

Kyoko collapsed but felt strong arms around her and Kyoko then heard all the children gasp she knew it was Ren and she said, "I'm fine".

She looked at him and said, "no you're not but we have bigger issues here".

She looked at the master and I nodded and said, "yes I do".

Ren shook his head and said, "no we do".

Kyoko looked at him surprised she didn't think he would help her. Soon enough the police were at the orphanage and Kyoko was talking to them giving her statement about what was going on. After she then said, "what will happen to the children now"?

The policeman sighed then said, "honestly".

Kyoko nodded, and the policeman then said, "I don't know Miss. I really don't I guess they will be sent to another orphanage or something".

After he said that he left, and Kyoko put her arms around herself then Ren was by her side and said, "everything will be ok I know an orphanage close by they are really good people".

Kyoko felt tears again as she said, "yeah I thought the master and the others were good people, but I was wrong and now look. I mean how long has this been going on. This is all my fault. If I noticed faster this wouldn't have happened".

Ren pulled her into his arms as he said, "there is no way you would've known and if you did you would have stopped it".

They stayed like that until Kyoko felt a tug on her leg and looked down and seen that it was Sofia she smiled and picked her up as she whispered in her ear, "hey do you love Ren"?

Kyoko felt her ears and cheeks start to burn as she whispered back, "I don't know".

Sofia smiled and whispered again, "I think you do. I think you and him would look good together".

Kyoko laughed nervously as she caught Ren's eyes looking at the both of them as she said, "oh Ren this is Sofia".

Ren smiled at Sofia and said, "it is very nice to meet you".

Sofia looked at him and then said, "hey Mr Ren".

He smiled again and said, "yes Sofia".

Sofia was quiet like she didn't know if it was ok to ask something. Ren seemed to notice this and said, "its ok to ask me anything that you want to".

She smiled then said, "do, do you love Kyoko"?

Once again, I felt my ears and cheeks burn as I said, "Sof, Sofia why all of a sudden"?

Kyoko seen in the corner of her eye that Ren was bright red to then Sofia said, "I think you and Kyoko will look good together".

Kyoko then set Sofia down and said, "ok, ok that's enough teasing go to bed".

She laughed as she ran away. Kyoko looked at Ren who looked like he was in deep thought. Kyoko sighed and said, "sorry about that. She is always saying that".

Ren cleared his throat as he said, "its fine. She is very out there".

Kyoko laughed and said, "yes she is isn't she".

Then Kyoko heard Ren yawn and heard a growl. He looked at Kyoko sheepish and said, "sorry I was up late last night, and I haven't eaten today".

Kyoko felt like laughing but held it and smiled as she said, "well police officers are staying here till tomorrow. If you want, I can cook you something if you like that is. As long as you don't mind home cooking".

Ren's eyes lit up as he said, "really".

Kyoko laughed and said, "yeah come on".

They both left and got into Kyoko's car and headed to the apartment luckily Kyoko went shopping before going to the orphanage. Once they got to the apartments Kyoko reached into her bag and grabbed the key that was there for the apartment and she regretted it the moment she did cause Ren then said, "how do you have a key for this apartment"?

She looked at him and said, "come on I'll tell you when I cook".

He looked at Kyoko suspiciously but nodded they entered and Kyoko sighed as she said, "remember when the boss told me to stay behind".

Ren nodded so Kyoko continued as she said, "well that was to tell me the next part of the contract we have to do. So, we don't lose this role we must live in this house. And live together like a happy couple. We have to act like a couple in and out of the studio".

Kyoko didn't look at Ren as she said this. But she could tell what he was looking at her like he was shocked then she continued and said, "that's why when I came out of the office so loudly and when I found out that I had to tell you I got mad at the boss cause I had to tell you when he should have".

Kyoko sighed then Ren said, "so that was it thank goodness".

Kyoko looked at him confused as she said, "what do you mean"?

Ren rubbed the back of his neck and said, "when you gave me the key earlier today I thought I was the one that made you angry".

Kyoko shook her head and said, "no you didn't I was just annoyed that's all".

Ren seemed to relax more and then Kyoko seen that as they were talking the food was ready and she said, "oh".

While she was dishing out the food she suddenly got nervous as she thought 'what if he doesn't like my cooking'.

Kyoko then felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around she seen Ren with a worried expression. Kyoko smiled and said, "sorry I got lost in my thoughts"?

He didn't look convinced, but she then said "here this is yours"

They went to the table and started eating. Kyoko looked up at Ren to see his reaction to the food he just continued to eat until nothing was left. Kyoko smiled and said "well that was either really bad and you are just to kind or it wasn't to your standards. Maybe I should have just order something".

Ren looked up at Kyoko and said, "actually its neither. It was delicious I got lost for words".

Kyoko froze as she thought *he liked it*.

She smiled and said, "I'm glad you liked it".

She lifted their plates and set them into the dish washer then Ren said, "that's the first home cooked meal I have had in a long time".

Kyoko turned around and replied, "what did you eat then"?

Ren looked at her and said, "I would just order food".

Kyoko shook her head and said, "that isn't good for you".

Ren shrugged and said, "I just am too tired to make anything".

Kyoko nodded then said, "I hear that, but I had Mrs and Mr Kitazawa".

Kyoko felt a bit sad thinking that she won't see then when she heads to places and when she would give them a lift to places. Ren brought her back by saying "who are Mrs and Mr Kitazawa"?

Kyoko smiled and said "they are like my parents ever sensed i moved into my house years ago. When I came home they would always come out and check on me and ask me what I was going to eat. If I said take out Mrs Kitazawa would always say not on my watch".

Kyoko smiled at the memory but then Ren was in front of her wiping her cheek it was then she realized she was crying. She looked away as she said, "sorry I guess I'm going to miss them".

Ren smiled and said, "that proves how important they are to you".

Kyoko smiled and said "I guess so. But I said I would go see them as much as possible plus I promised to bake Mrs Kitazawa soda bread".

Ren took a step back and said, "you bake".

Kyoko smiled and said "yes I do. It keeps me busy".

Ren smiled and nodded like he understood. They talked for a bit then went to bed in separate rooms. Kyoko lay there as she thought about the day a lot of things have happened and she didn't think it was over. She had a bad feeling and it wouldn't go away, but she ignored it as she started to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day

Kyoko woke up to talking she sat straight up and looked around her this wasn't her room then she remembered everything that happened, so she got washed and dressed and went into the kitchen. Ren was there wearing a bathroom robe and Kyoko felt her cheeks heat up, but she patted them and said, "good morning".

Ren turned around and looked surprised but then it looked like he remembered as he said, "good morning Kyoko. There is coffee over there if you would like some".

Kyoko smiled and nodded then said, "I will wipe up something for breakfast then".

Ren nodded then continued to talk on the phone. Kyoko watched his back as he headed to the bathroom as she thought, *I am not going to make it through this. This is torture*.

Kyoko sighed as she started making a fry as a breakfast. As she finished making it Ren came out and said, "something smells amazing".

Kyoko smiled and said, "well i hope it tastes amazing too".

Kyoko set the plates and coffee onto the table and she took a sip of coffee but then she noticed the troubled look on Ren's face and she got worried as she said, "what's wrong"?

Ren looked up and sighed as he said, "I can't hide it from you anyway."

Kyoko's stomach dropped as she set her cup down and said, "what happened? Are the children ok?

Ren nodded and replied, "they are fine, but I got off the phone to the orphanage that I know the owners of and got a problem with the numbers".

Kyoko felt herself go pale as she asked, "what do you mean?

Ren sighed again and said, "the orphanage can only accept 23 children".

Kyoko froze as she thought, *only 23 there are 24*.

Kyoko stood up and started pacing as she thought of what to do. She didn't want to separate the children as they were really close and go to school together. Suddenly Ren was in front of her and hugged her as he said, "don't worry we will think of something".

Kyoko tensed up and said, "R, Ren".

He looked at her and said, "trust me we will figure something out I'm sure we can find somewhere to put the child"

Kyoko thought harder then she gasped and said, "I know who to get".

Kyoko ran into her room and grabbed her phone looking for Mrs Kitazawa's number. Ren knocked then came in as he said, "who are you phoning"?

Kyoko smiled and said, "I'm phoning Mrs Kitazawa I don't know why I forgot but I remember not to long ago they wanted a child earlier in life, but they couldn't I was going to introduce them to the orphanage this week but obviously I can't now".

Ren smiled and said, "from what I hear she sounds lovely but who is going to her if she accepts".

Kyoko thought for a moment and said, "Sofia she is a wonderful girl and helpful when she wants to be".

Ren nodded and said, "I guess so".

I pressed the call button to phone Mrs Kitazawa like always she answered on the second rung and said in a worried voice "Kyoko are you alright that man hasn't done anything to you has he"?

Kyoko loved Mrs Kitazawa but at that moment she was so embarrassed cause she knew Ren heard and he was looking at her shocked. It took everything Kyoko had not to laugh but she cleared her throat and said, "no Mrs Kitazawa I was hoping I could talk to you and your husband".

There was silence then she replied and said, "of course dear come over when you are ready"

Kyoko smiled and said, "we will be there soon"

Mrs Kitazawa then said, "we"?

Kyoko looked at ren and said, "I'm bringing the other main actor you could say".

Mrs Kitazawa then said, "oh that's fine. Then me and my husband can warn him".

Kyoko couldn't hold back as she laughed and said, "ok we are on our way"

Ren looked at Kyoko and Kyoko said, "prepare yourself".

He looked confused but nodded. They got ready and started to head towards Mr and Mrs Kitazawa's home and Kyoko's apartment.

Little did Kyoko know that at her house something happened.


End file.
